Electricity consumption, such as residential electricity consumption, can be a major contributor to peak loads on an electric grid, especially during peak usage times (e.g., summer peaks loads, driven by air conditioning). To provide valuable grid services, such as curtailment, at times when a grid is strained and real-time power prices are high, the set temperature points of controllable thermostats may be modified to shift air conditioning electric loads away from peak times. These temperature point changes may cause an increase or decrease in the temperature during at peak times, and/or an increase or reduction in the temperature point prior to peak times to allow for a gradual increase in temperature during peak times. Traditionally, an electricity provider may request that an end user opt into a program that enables modification of operation of the user's air comfort device during peak conditions (e.g., temperatures above or below a given threshold temperature). However, the user may have limited control over modifications to operation of an air comfort device while participating in such a program. For example, a user may only be given an option to opt into or out of the program and may not have any control over how high or low the temperature may reach at the user's residence.